


you realize time flies

by SafelyCapricious



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dragon Riders, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/pseuds/SafelyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant was happier as a dragon rider than he ever thought possible. But that didn't mean everything was perfect.</p><p>Dragon Rider AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	you realize time flies

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "I have to say, that's not your color." and for the WSW prompt "choose"

The rock crevice wasn’t exceptionally comfortable and it certainly wasn’t easy to get to, but it was Grant’s favorite place. It was shielded and he couldn’t be seen from the ground or even most other places around the sheer rock wall that circled ‘the pit’, one of the two training grounds in the Weyr. Most importantly though, it had natural acoustics that meant it was the perfect place to hear conversations from both inside the mountain and the training ground itself.

It was habit more than need that had Grant perched here so often. Once a spy, always a spy – even if he’d given that life up when Develyn had chosen him.

Develyn was perched on the rock by his side, sunning, but even that didn’t give away his location as numerous other dragons were spread out and relaxing. Of course, Develyn was also getting his eye ridges scratched.

Spring was coming quickly and after four years with him Grant knew the battle that was ahead. Sanding off the itchy dead skin wasn’t the problem, but Develyn was remarkably picky about the lotions and refused them until it was absolutely dire. Which, since he had to show around a newbie and be impressive in a week was slightly more pressing than normal.

Last year the new chemist to the Wyer had come up with a lotion that Develyn had actually _liked_. But she’d still been new then and earning her place – a place she’d climbed to at the head of the group quicker than anyone else, so it was doubtful that Jemma would be working on any of the lotions this year. 

Unless he could come up with some way to convince her to…

Develyn nudged him hard, when he spent too long lost in thoughts of how to pay Jemma for the lotion and not enough focus on scratching him with the same vigor, he laughed and focused back on him.

Earlier he’d overheard a conversation about supplies of butter running low, which, well, it wouldn’t be hard to get some for her. If she wanted it. But that wasn’t really worth the hours the lotion would take. And given how healthy he’d seen her eating in the mess it wasn’t the sort of thing she would care about.

He was just considering admitting defeat and going with his back up plan – flirting with her and hoping for the best – when he heard her voice reverberating up through the crack in the rock.

“I have to say, that's not your color.” Develyn stopped nudging into his hand in order to tilt his head and listen. “Who are you trying to impress?” She sounded tart and exasperated, and Grant was already laying mental odds as to who she was talking to.

<I like her.> Develyn always sounded like gravel in his mind.

<I know you do, you tell me literally every time you see her or hear her.>

<I’m hoping you’ll do something about it one of these days.>

He’s saved from answering by her companion finally speaking and he mentally gave himself a point for correctly guessing Fitz. “No one!” His voice cracked on the second word, giving lie to his claim, and Grant could practically feel Jemma roll her eyes through the numerous feet of solid stone.

“She liked you before she impressed, do you think you have to show off more now that she has?”

“That’s not it at all – I mean, of course she’s the same but she’s _impressed_ , she was _chosen_! She changed her name!”

This time he could hear Jemma’s sigh. “Which is traditional, or well, it is in that Weyr. Daisy won’t be any different than Skye was, she just has a dragon now.”

“Still.”

“Don’t be silly, _Leopold_.”

“Yes, fine, you’ve made your point.” Fitz was audibly pouting, and Grant kind of assumed the conversation would come to an end, or they’d walk off. They must have paused in the corridor for him to be hearing the entire conversation so well. “Have you ever wanted a dragon?”

Grant didn’t realize he was holding his breath for Jemma’s answer until she spoke, her voice softer than before. “Oh, well….Once, a long time ago. But I don’t think….I don’t think I’d be suited to what they have to do. I do wish, sometimes, I could actually talk to one though.” Develyn nudged him hard enough that he scraped his hand against the rock steadying himself, and he shot his dragon a look.

Develyn was pouting. <She can talk to me.>

<She can’t _hear_ you. It’s not the same. > But Grant softened his words by reaching out to scratch at his jaw.

Fitz’s voice had softened as well, which made Grant ache to know what Jemma’s face looked like in that moment, that the normally abrasive engineer was trying to be gentle. “For what it’s worth, you’d be brilliant at it.”

Grant was sure he wasn’t the only one who thought the engineer was carrying a torch for the chemist, but if it turned out to be true and if he had to hear it? He considered climbing on Develyn right then and there to escape. But Jemma’s voice was matter of fact when she spoke again. “Thank you. Are you thinking of putting yourself on the schedule to try to impress?”

“Nah, s’not for me. Tell you what I do want though, a fire lizard!” Their voices were starting to fade as they continued down the corridor and away from his crack.

Jemma sounded animated, happy. He didn't want to think about why it made his heart pound a little faster. “Oh yes! That would be much more manageable and they seem so sweet!”

<I’m manageable.>

“S’too bad we’ll never get ‘em.” 

Grant stopped scratching for a moment before he started to smile. <Hey, do you remember that beach we saw the firelizards at the other week? Think we could find it again? See if we can find some eggs?>

 Develyn sniffed, blowing hot stale air into Grant’s face and then nodded, regally. <Of course. She would make a lovely dragon rider though, I don’t know why she’d want to settle for the little things.>

 Grant rested his forehead against his dragon, the only person he couldn’t help but be wholly honest with. <It’s hard to put yourself out to impress, not getting chosen hurts – makes you feel like maybe you’re less. The lizards aren’t picky, they just chose whoever feeds them. And it’ll make her happy, don’t you want to make her happy?>

Develyn considered for a long moment and then moved along the cliff face so that it was easy for Grant to throw a leg over him for a faster trip to the ground. <I see. This is an acceptable mating gesture so that she will choose you.>

 <Shut up.>

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my writing tumblr is [here](http://capriciouswrites.tumblr.com/)! Come say hi!


End file.
